


I’m sorry...

by from_the_underworld



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Open Ending, kinda sad ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_underworld/pseuds/from_the_underworld
Summary: One night Dom gets fed up and confessed how he feels to Colson who doesn’t take it very well,
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I’m sorry...

Dom was regretting every single decision he has made up in his life until this point, he was currently standing in front of Colson at his house after he had just told him he was into him, knowing Colson was not at all gay.

“W-What?!” This was the first time Dom saw Colson stutter at all, mister smooth was speechless for once in his life.

“I-I’m into you Colson, I wanna like date and shit.” Dom looked up at Colson as he bit his lip and watched as Colsons expression turned from confusion, to pity, to anger.

“What the fuck Dom!? We were best friends!! Why’d you have to go and say that?!” Dom face fell.

“No no no! It’s okay! We can still be friends!!” Colson ran his hands through his hair as he began to pace back and forth, Dom was silently wishing that a sink hole would come and swallow him whole.

“No Dom! We can’t! I’m not gonna be able to forget this!!” Dom felt his lip quivering as he desperately tried to keep it still between his teeth, he felt tears form in his eyes.

“But what about the shows? What about the song that’s coming out? What about us! I want to stay friends!” Colson turned to Dom with a look of rage on his face.

“Dom you fucked it up because you had to go and fall for me!!” Dom felt the tears escape his eyes as he yelled.

“Don’t leave me Colson! You can hate me all you want but don’t leave me! I need you Colson! You’re the one who made me need you!” As soon as Dom screamed he retreated back in on himself, letting the tears fall and trying to hide himself away hoping that if he wished hard enough he would just disappear.

Colson looked down at Dom as he quivered, he could tell he was hurt and scared and he had a moment of clarity where he just thought “shit no, this isn’t what I wanted,”

Colson stepped towards Dom and felt his heart break as he reached out to him and saw him flinch away. What had he done?!

He reached for Dom and didn’t let him pull away, he placed both of his hands on his shoulders and bent down to look into his eyes, he saw the streams of tears running from a Doms now pink and puffy eyes.

“Hey, hey I’m sorry Dommy, I’m sorry.” Dom continued to cry as Colson pulled him into his chest and wrapped his arms comfortingly around him.

“I’m sorry Dom, I didn’t mean it.” 


End file.
